


Chuck it

by Blu_Crowe



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fix-It of Sorts, M/M, Reunited and It Feels So Good, Season/Series 15, Short One Shot, Spoilers, Working Out My Feelings Through Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:34:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27481291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blu_Crowe/pseuds/Blu_Crowe
Summary: Chuck is a great big bag of dicks, and he realizes it when he's written himself into a corner, and has to make a change. I wrote this for my own sanity. We must save the angel!
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Kudos: 30





	Chuck it

**Author's Note:**

> This is so, so short, but I just needed something to not lose my mind. Destiel is cannon!!!!

"Dean, buddy, we need to talk." Chuck appeared in the bunker, without a care. He had the audacity to appear after he lost Jack, he lost Sam, he lost Cass! Cass! Dean pulled his gun without preamble.

"Alright, wait I..." Dean fired, he didn't care if it killed him, nothing mattered anymore. Chuck snapped his fingers, and the bullet fell out of the air. Dean couldn't move, his anger boiled under his skin, and he was helpless again. Always helpless to do what mattered.

"You will listen! Okay, right, look I'm trying to help you here. I've been told that I'm being, what was it, an insensitive dick head I believe. I suppose I can see how this story has sort of been written into a corner." He walked towards Dean, and used two fingers to push the gun away from him.

"You planning on talking me to death?" Dean looked at him with dead eyes, Chuck sighed.

"You're hurt, I get it. I wanted to hurt you, but I'm done with world changing fiction genera. I sort of jumped the shark here, so I'm here to offer you a do over. You get to start again, no more monsters, or meyham, you, and everyone you care about can start again, live as normal folks. You'll never have to save the world again." He patted Dean's cheek with a cocky smirk.

"What's the price?" Dean couldn't even imagine what he had left to pay. Maybe himself, he would give up his life in a heartbeat to save them.

"The low, low price of all of this. No more memories, and meddling. None of you will remember this, you'll never be a hunter again because the world won't need you. You will be agonizingly normal. I wouldn't be able to stand it, but it means you all live, or you can try and kill me. Maybe you could even win." Chuck shrugged and turned his back on him, Dean stumbled, free of restraint. He raised the gun at Chuck again.

"What about Cass?" He knew the empty was outside of Chuck's normal sand box.

"Even Castiel. You can go have fat little babies, marry a brunette, and drink yourself to death. What do you say? Do you want vengeance, or do you want to save the world one last time Dean?" Chuck held his hand out to him, Dean looked at the gun, he wanted so badly to end him. He deserved to die! He took everything from him! 

He set the gun on the map, and closed the distance. 

"Deal." He'd given up more for his family, he would always choose them. Chuck grinned, and shook his hand.

"Enjoy your long boring life Dean Winchester." He said.

"Dean? Are you okay?" Case huffed, a shovel in his hands, and a silly red knit cap on his head. A brief overwhelming panic took him, a need to seize this moment. He grabbed the collar of Castiel's trench coat, worn over an old red hoodie, and pulled him into a kiss.

Their lips were chapped from the cold, and his nose pressed icy cold against Dean's but it didn't matter, because it was Cass. His oldest friend clutched at him with gloved hands, and he could feel Cass smile against his lips.

"Right here? It's a little cold for that." Cass whispered, but he didn't pull away, Dean leaned his brow against Cass.

"I love you. I don't say it when I should." Dean muttered before leaning in to kiss him again. Snow fell around them, the world blanketed in white, pure, and new.

"You idjits about done out there, dinner's ready?" Bobby yelled from the porch of a quaint ranch style home. Sam, and Eileen stood behind him, knocking snow off their boots.

"Leave 'em be, it ain't the end of the world, if they freeze out there it serves them right." John called Bobby back inside, and Dean laughed, a hysterical euphoria sweeping over him. He had a pretty damn good life.

**Author's Note:**

> Maybe it can still end well. Right? Please? Send help!


End file.
